


I Fell In Love With The Seasons

by conventionalstoryteller



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Healing, LGBT, Love Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Self-Love, Short Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conventionalstoryteller/pseuds/conventionalstoryteller
Summary: A poem about love, healing, and respect.





	I Fell In Love With The Seasons

I fell in love with the summer,

Hiking up mountains, dancing in rain

The stolen flowers in her hair

Movie nights that lasted until sunrise.

 

I fell in love with the ocean,

A voice of a siren, shells on her wrist,

Stargazing from the bow of a boat

With her hand in mine.

 

I fell in love with a muse,

Ink-stained songs and simple chords,

Rainy days captured in watercolour,

A new polaroid of a perfect day.

 

I fell in love with heartache,

He’s another child of the sea and summer.

She painted for him, wrote songs for him,

Every note broke my heart a little more.

 

I fell in love with the fall,

Warm herbal tea on a crisp morning,

Old-book smell, a worn fleece vest.

I took a deep breath, and fell for myself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How obvious is it that this is based off of a true story? Maybe because poetry is hard, but I can ALWAYS find more ways to talk about myself!


End file.
